Helping Jeff Hardy
by Mrs.JackSparrow69
Summary: It's a bit over a couple months after Jeff injured his knee earlier this year. He's not doing well mentally, crashes his car and gets another DUI. His wife and kids are gone on summer vacation, as well as Matt's family is out of town visiting with Reby's mom. Jeff is very lonely and really needs his brother to take some time off to come stay with him and help him get better.
1. Chapter 1

I haven't written any fanfiction in a really long time but finally found some inspiration from Hardycest. I still read fanfiction from time to time. I hope you like it.

WARNING: I said Hardycest so it's def explicit. If you don't like, don't read.

Chapter One:

Matt had been working for a little over a couple months straight since his brother Jeff's knee injury. He needed something to take his mind off of the fact that he wouldn't be tagging with his younger sibling for a long while.

Sighing he went into the locker room and began undressing. He really needed a shower after his last match.

Turning on the tap, he waited until the water was at the optimal temperature before stepping inside.

It felt really good to soak his tired muscles after the beating they had taken. He sighed then and let his hands trail down his stomach slowly, all the while trying to resist the urge to cup his balls and jack off his steadily growing erection.

Then his mind began to wander as he lathered his hands with soap...

_**I wonder what my dear brother is doing at this moment...**_

He then froze on the spot. Why was he thinking of Jeff while in the shower?

He had no clue except it was making him feel uncomfortable. Just then his phone began to ring loudly.

He quickly hopped out of the shower, dried his hands and reached for his phone. "Hello," he firmly spoke. "Matt It's me, Jeff," came a muffle sob.

Immediately he tensed up, fear playing at his very core. He hadn't bothered to check the caller I.D when he picked up but now the very hair on the back of his neck was standing up.

"Jeffy, what's wrong brother?" he spat out, the worry evident in his voice.

"Matt, I screwed up again, I'm so sorry. I got another stupid DUI and It's all my fault. Ever since this stupid knee injury I have been depressed that I couldn't be out in the ring with you, tagging and being where I belong."

Matt couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You did what? but your knee! You can't drive!"

Jeff sighed. "Yeah I know Matty but I got drunk enough to try then crashed into a tree and fucked up my knee even more. I got sent to the hospital, a got fine and can't cross the boarder for 8 months to a year."

Matt's eyes immediately went wide with realization. He wouldn't get to see his brother for longer than they had anticipated back in a wwe ring.

Tears instantly began to form as a thought crossed his mind.

He really missed Jeff a lot, didn't he?...

Very much actually. So much he was aching inside to see him.

Then realization hit him. He had a few days off coming up. Maybe he could ask for an entire week or two off instead so he could go and spend it with his brother. He needed to cheer him up and help him get better so he wouldn't do something like this again.

"Listen Jeffy, please calm down. It's going to be okay. I have a few days off coming up in a couple weeks finally. I'm going to ask for a couple weeks and then come home and spend it all with you. Reby has taken Ruby and Maxell with her to her parents for the summer. Come and stay with me for a bit. I will help you stop feeling so lost."

That's all Matt had needed to say before he heard Jeff's voice become less agitated.

"Thanks Matty. Seeing you is what I do need most, right now."

"Anything for my brother. Now I'm sorry but I have got to go."

He finished listening to Jeff thank him and say goodbye before hanging up his phone to head back to the shower. Then letting out a small curse, he this time let his hands trail down his chest and reach his still aching member to begin jacking himself off.

_**Oh Jeffy, you shouldn't have done this.**_

...

Nearly two weeks later...

Matt had been granted a couple weeks off to go tend to his brother. He was super excited, scared and nervous, all at the same time.

He swiftly packed his bags, all the while thinking about the struggle ahead. It was no easy task taking care of his brothers mental state. He had had to do this countless times in the past, comfort his brother and talk him through some very rough times so at least he was prepared for it.

Except he wondered if it would go the same way as before.

They use to take off their shirts, get onto the trampoline they had and wrestle for as long as it took until they were nearly passing out. Then they would collapse onto the trampoline, panting and Jeff would roll over towards him and rest his head onto his bare chest. This always had him sighing happily and placing his arms around his brother.

Matt and Jeff had always had a good relationship. Being raised by kind parents who cared had a positive affect on this. It didn't hurt that they both weren't too bad looking either.

Sighing Matt finished with the last of his packing and went to take a nice soak in his rooms tub before checking out. He had a late flight and several hours left before he had to leave.

Turning on the tap he stripped off his shirt and began to slowly unbutton his pants. He was already pretty hard for some reason so once his body touched the warm water he instantly let out a moan and sighed. He had to touch himself and for a reason that was deemed very wrong to most of the world.

He did it anyway though, laying back in the tub and wrapping his fingers around his now excruciatingly hard erection.

He began pumping vigorously as images of the past with his dear Jeffy laying on top of him, shirtless, began to form in his mind.

Except they were images of what they would look like now doing this. Many years have passed since the last time. They have grown up a lot and Jeff's muscles have gotten a lot more toned...

"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, brother Nero!" Matt practically cried out as he came hard and intensely into the water.

_**I need you right, now too, just as much as you need me...**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

It seemed like the plane was taking forever to take off as Matt's foot became restless and began to shake. He had been sitting in his seat for at least a half hour trying to read to calm his nerves.

There was a 6 hour flight ahead of him and it was nearing 9pm. He would get home after 4am. Obviously he couldn't wait and his brother had given him a key to his place for emergencies and whatnot.

Maybe as soon as he retrieved it from his home he would go over to Jeff's and surprise him right away and sleep there for the night, well early morning in this case.

A smile crept onto his face just then as the signal that the plane was finally taking off came on.

The whole time the plane was in the air he couldn't sleep. He tried watching the inflight movie to distract himself. He tried doing anything he could think of to distract himself from the semi long flight he had before him.

He then remembered that he had a bunch of old Hardy Boyz matches in a folder on his phone. He turned on his phone, quickly turned on airplane mode, plugged in his headphones and selected a match at random.

It turned out to be the match from Impact Wrestling where he and Jeff were wrestling each other and Jeff gives him a huge Swanton Bomb, causing him to go unconscious.

He was rather proud of the risks they use to take.

You were quite impressive there, Jeffy, he thought to himself as he finally began to get lost in something, which happened to be his brother who he couldn't wait to get home to.

Soon the signal for landing came on and his head snapped up. Time had gone faster than he had anticipated. Getting up he quickly pulled his bag out from the overhead compartment and put his phone, headphones and other things away before taking the bag and making his way towards the exit.

50 minutes later...

He was safely tucked away into an uber, headed on his way home. Finally his eyes, after staring at his phone screen for hours on end, were having a hard time keeping open.

Once he reached his destination he dragged his feet and bags as fast as he could up his steps. He was so tired that maybe he would have to go get Jeff after a few hours of rest. He really didn't want to leave his brother all alone in his time of need but he could barely function right now.

Leaving his bags in the front hall Matt stumbled tiredly towards his bedroom. He didn't even turn on his light as he stripped off his shirt and pants so he could be in his underwear. He slowly began to lift his covers only to find out that there was some heavy resistance.

He quickly turned on the lamp closest to him and his eyes went wide in surprise and horror. There lay his brother passed out, breathing heavily with a half empty bottle of whiskey on the bedside table beside him.

_**Damn it Jeff! Why?...**_

Matt then let out a huge sigh but didn't make any moves to go get any of his clothes. Instead he immediately pulled up the covers a bit.

He crawled inside the covers and moved over so that he was flush against his brothers back, which was turned towards him. He moved his hand towards his brothers hair to softly brush it away from Jeff's neck as he made the brave and bold decision to place a kiss onto his brothers neck.

This caused Jeff to shoot awake and turn around. His eyes went wide but he didn't make a move to get up or anything. Instead he just uttered the words "About time you got here," grumpily before shifting even closer to Matt until he was fully in his brothers arms.

Then the sobs began. Jeff slowly realized that his big brother was almost completely naked but he didn't care. He felt strangely comforted by this. He was kind of tipsy still from all the whiskey he had drank. So shifting a bit so he could pull his own shirt over his head and toss it aside he slid back into Matt's arms before letting out more sobs.

"Shh, Jeffy, It will be okay. I'm glad you are here." Matt said as he kept his arms locked tight around Jeff. "I'm not going to let go until you have let it all out."

"Thank you Matty," was all Jeff could say as his eyes welled up even more and he snuggled tighter against his brother.

_**His own brother...**_

Jeff frozen suddenly and realized he had just gone for this out of loneliness, sadness and pain but it actually felt really good. Like it always had being in Matt's arms when they were younger after they had been wrestling.

He had thought he could handle some time alone, he had wanted it but it had turned out that his wife and kids going away for the summer was a pretty bad idea. Now that Matt was here he was feeling a lot better suddenly and sort of aroused at the same time...

_**Holy shit this can't be happening, he's your big brother and that is very wrong and disgusting.**_

Jeff's eyes then became very heavy with tiredness as he tried to push the sick thoughts that were forming away.

He sighed contentedly as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

Matt though was suddenly very aware of what was happening between them. Well he wasn't too sure but he was suddenly realizing he should put some more clothes on.

Brothers don't sleep cuddled up together shirtless. Or practically naked in my case, he thought. So he made to get up but was held firmly into place as Jeff's arms held tightly onto him.

"Where are you going Matty?" Jeff softly spoke almost into his ear.

"I was going to put a shirt on, this must feel weird."

"No Matty, please stay. This is rather comfy and is making me feel better."

Matt couldn't believe his own flesh and blood had just said that but he sighed and uttered the word okay before snuggling closer to Jeff and placing a kiss onto his forehead.

_**Anything that will help Jeff feel better I would do for him.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

It was a little after noon when Matt woke. He grunted softly and tried to move his aching body into a sitting position. This proved kind of hard to do but he eventually managed to sit up.

Looking around he noticed that Jeff was nowhere in sight.

Did I just imagine that he was here? Matt thought to himself as he tried to stand up.

He was still almost completely naked. An image flashed into mind from the night before of him and his brother snuggling shirtless on his bed.

Whoa, Jeff what the heck are you doing to me? Matt wondered as he grabbed his pants, pulled them on and went downstairs. It was pretty hot out and he's a guy after all so being shirtless was okay but his pants off with his brother in his arms wasn't okay.

Then why had he enjoyed the feeling of his brother in his arms and liked it so much when Jeff had stopped him from putting some of his clothes back on?

_**Because I'm a sick freak who has always had the hots for my very attractive, hot brother.**_

Matt tried to push this thought away but it only caused him to reminisce his and Jeff's younger days when he was 16 and Jeff was 14. That was when Jeff had first laid on top of him on their trampoline. Since then Jeff had filled out rather nicely and grown up a lot.

He then smacked his hand on his forehead.

_**Stop it! Just go see where Jeff is and take care of him like he asked you to. Don't be thinking such bad thoughts. You have a wife and so does he.**_

Matt then cursed under his breath and went to search his house for his brother.

Moments later he entered his kitchen to find Jeff, still shirtless, with his head down on the table, a half full glass of orange juice beside him.

_**At least he put something healthy inside him.**_

Sighing, Matt walked slowly towards Jeff and reached a hand out to massage his back.

Jeff immediately raised his head up from the table. "Matty what are you doing that for?" he asked in a soft voice.

"I just feel like helping your muscles relax, Jeffro."

Jeff then nodded before saying what had been on his mind all night as he lay in Matt's arms.

"I don't think we should have done what we did last night, Matt. I feel really weird. Also that massage feels really really good brother."

Matt pulled his hands away. "What's going on, Jeff?"

"I do not know, Matty, except I keep thinking about when we use to lay together often on our trampoline."

Matt let out an involuntary moan, just then and leaned down to wrap his arms around his brothers bare chest from behind. He then placed a kiss squarely onto Jeff's spine which caused Jeff to shudder and let out a moan of his own.

"Jesus Matty, this is ridiculous, please stop," Jeff growled suddenly. "I feel funny and like I need some fresh air. I'm going for a swim. You can join me if you'd like."

"I'm sorry Jeffro." Matt sighed as he backed away from his brother. "I won't do that again."

Jeff sighed and turned towards Matt. "You look very handsome after you've just woken up, with your hair disheveled and all over the place," he shakily spat out before walking towards the door to the backyard and walking outside.

Matt could hardly believe what he had just heard. So his own brother, his own flesh and blood was resisting the urge to do things with him that brothers should never even think about.

Whoa, this was just too unreal and hard to believe, Matt thought as he waited a few seconds before following Jeff outside.

Those few extra seconds had proved to be just the right amount of time for Jeff to strip out of most of his clothes.

He was standing in front of Matt wearing only a pair of very tight briefs that displayed every inch of himself.

Matt tried to not let his mouth hang open as he tried to not stare. "Jesus Jeffro, could you not almost strip naked in front of me?" he spat out as he turned away from Jeff.

"Oh, come on, you know you're enjoying this, just like you did last night." Jeff angrily growled as he made a bold move to walk over to Matt and stand directly behind him.

Then he swiftly placed his arms around Matt's waist and placed a hand onto Matt's cock through his jeans.

"Matty, let me help you out of our pants and into the water."

Now Jeff was feeling very turned on suddenly.

"Jeff this is wrong, you even said so yourself." Matt nervously uttered.

"I know what I said Matt but I also know you are very sexy and I am very turned on."

Matt's eyes went wide with shock and realization as he felt the zipper on his jeans being tugged down. Then swiftly his pants were pulled down as a hand reached inside his own equally tight briefs to cup his balls.

_**Holy shit my brother Jeff has his hand on my dick. Holy fucking shit!**_

Soon this thought was lost to Matt as he growled and turned around to face Jeff so that he could smash his hips and lips against his brothers.

"Holy hell Jeffro, I can't believe this is finally happening. I have wanted this for so long." Matt panted as his tongue found Jeff's throat and he began to grind against his brother.

"Same here, you sexy beast," Jeff groaned as he wrapped his arms around Matt and proceeded to walk them both towards the pool.

"I can't wait to get you fully naked, Matty," Jeff moaned into his brothers mouth as his lips found contact with his brothers. Then reaching down he freed his brother of his underwear.

"Wow, Matty, so big," Jeff groaned as he stepped away from Matt to slowly slide his own underwear off. Now fully naked they didn't even bother to waste time as they smashed their bodies against each other and began to furiously rub their very hard cocks against each other.

They were both panting hard as they made out with each and rubbed against each other. Jeff was the first to break away as he grabbed Matt's hand and pulled him over to the water.

He slowly stepped inside and patted the side of the pool, motioning for Matt to sit there in front of him. Then he spread Matt's legs apart.

Matt was so big and hard and he couldn't believe this was happening. He roughly grabbed some of Jeff's hair into his hand and pulled Jeff forward, towards his aching cock.

"Get me off Jeff. Just get me off," he panted.

Jeff smiled then, a hazy turned on look forming on his face. Matt didn't have to ask twice. Jeff was more than willing to lower his head and take all of his very sexy brother into his mouth.

"Fuck, Jeff!" Matt cried out as he threw his head back.

Jeff tried to smile even though is mouth was full of his brothers hard penis. He was starting to feel better about this whole situation or rather he was so horny for his brother he just couldn't help it. Jeff then decided he couldn't take it anymore and took his brothers cock out of his mouth.

He then backed up a bit. "Come here, baby," He panted heavily and gestured to the space in the water in front of him. Matt didn't need to be told twice as he slid into the semi warm liquid and moved close to Jeff.

He wrapped his arms around Jeff's neck and and placed a softer more loving kiss to Jeff's lips, this time. His tongue slowly moved beyond his lips to lap at his brothers.

Jeff moaned then and opened his mouth to receive his brothers tongue.

_**Damn this was amazing and he had to get off very badly.**_

Matt then lifted his head away from Jeff's face. "You didn't ask me to just come here to fuck your big brother, did you?" Matt smirked and smiled.

"Of course not Matty, I just need you here because I have been lost without you in general. I don't know what I am going to do."

Matt didn't know what to do except be there for his brother, in any way he needed him. So placing his hands onto either side of his brothers waist he flipped him around and pressed his body flush against Jeff's.

"Let Matty make you feel a lot better," he breathed as he began to slide his aching cock against his brothers tight ass.

Jeff shuddered. Was this really happening?

Holy shit it was. His older brother Matt was going to fuck him.

Well he had asked for it by getting turned on by Matt and practically jumping him.

Even so his body was tensing up. "Matt, I don't know about this."

"You practically jumped me since last night in bed, stripping some and now stripping buck naked and you are saying that you don't want me to fuck all your pain away, sweet Jeffy?"

Jeff tensed up then before leaning back into Matt's arms and grinding his body against his brother.

"I'm just a mess, right now, Matt and scared but yes please do me hard."

Matt's cock jumped as soon as his brother spoke these words. He wanted nothing more right now than to bury himself into Jeff's tight body, make him happy and make love to him.

Yes love. Of course he loved his wife but he had always equally loved his brother. Almost loved him more. No one was more important than his Jeff. His wife was nearly equal but Jeff was his own flesh and blood.

His flesh and blood who he was about to fuck until he came hard.

So reaching down below the water he took a hold of his aching cock and slowly eased himself into his brother.


	4. Chapter 4

Matt woke up the next morning with a smile on his face as he looked over and saw that Jeff was asleep next to him.

The events of the previous day flooded back to his mind and his heart gave a sudden leap.

Jeff practically jumping him by the pool and stripping him out of all his clothes. Jeff placing his hands and lips all over him, including on his hard cock. Then he, Matt Hardy, burying his dick into his brother's tight heat and coming hard.

He leaned over and placed a kiss on Jeff's cheek. Jeff opened his eyes at that moment.

"What time is it Matty?"

"It's nearly noon, sweetheart," Matt spoke and then realization that he had just called his brother sweetheart hit him.

Jeff's eyebrow rose in confusion. "Did you just call me sweetheart, Matt?"

Matt blushed and moved over to wrap his arms around Jeff. "Why shouldn't I, Jeffy?" he spoke and then leaned in to gently touch his lips to Jeff's.

That's when Jeff pulled his arms free so that he could wrap them around Matt's neck.

"Hmmphh," Jeff sighed as he pressed harder into the kiss.

After a few moments Matt pulled away and shifted his position so that he was staring at Jeff in his pretty green eyes. "Jeff, I think we should talk about what has been going on with you lately. I love you too much to want this to ever happen to you again."

Jeff sighed. "I feel awful. You don't know this but I threw the rest of that whiskey bottle you probably saw away when you were asleep."

Matt smiled and placed his hands on his brothers shoulders. "I really hope so and I hope that you will go and get some help. Now come downstairs and let chef Matty make you something to eat."

Nodding Jeff immediately obeyed. Now over a day since Matt had gotten here he was finally feeling at peace.

Matt opened a drawer and found an apron. He placed it over his head and began to tie the back of it when he felt his brother's arms wrap around him. Jeff wasn't wearing a shirt but he was.

"Matty could you maybe loose the shirt and wear the apron, that would really make me feel better to be able to stare at your toned body while you are cooking."

Matt's chuckled. "My, aren't you eager to get your brother naked again. I can do you one better Jeffy and strip down naked, if you'd like."

Jeff's vigorous but cute nodding was all Matt needed as he slowly lifted his shirt over his head. Then his hands moved to the briefs he was wearing and he slowly slid them down his body.

All this time Jeff was trying not to drool. He was loving this so much.

So making a come here gesture with his hand and pointing to his lap he gestured for Matt to come over to him.

Matt was already getting hard simply from being naked so he was eager to comply.

Soon he was sitting buck naked in his brothers lap. He had helped Jeff remove the only clothing he had been wearing, which was just his underwear.

This was just so unreal and amazing at the same time.

Matt began bucking his hips and grinding against his brothers crotch as a moan escaped his lips.

"Brother Nero, I think It's my turn for a good fucking."

Jeff's shocked face said it all at that moment. He tried to say something, anything but was stopped as his brother Matt's lips found his own.

Then after that everything became one big blur as they both clawed at each other and sucked on each other.

Soon they were panting and out of breath as Matt reached down and gently took hold of Jetff's cock and began to pump furiously.

"I need you to fuck me now, Jeffy, " Matt growled as he worked to make Jeff achingly hard.

It didn't take long before Jeff was ready for him. Raising himself up a bit Matt began to lower himself slowly onto his brother.

"Ahhh, fuck Jeffy!" were the first words out of his mouth after that. It hurt immensely, especially since Jeff was taking him dry but he knew after some time he would adjust and only feel pleasure. Matt slowly began to move up and down, riding his brother, while wrapping his arms around Jeff's neck and burying his face into his shoulder to gain some leverage and speed.

"Fuck,you feel so good brother," He panted as he picked up speed. "I want you to come inside me, Nero"

That's all Jeff needed to hear as he suddenly came hard into his brothers ass.

Soon after, panting and very sweaty, Matt grabbed a hold of his cock and began to jack himself off. He had to come all over Jeff. He just had to get off. He was being turned on the most by the thought of making his brother super sticky with his juices.

Moments later with a loud groan he let go as his seed spilled all over his brother.

"Shit, Nero, what the hell are we doing?" Matt breathed out as he panted and tried to come down from the incredible orgasm he had just had.

Jeff just blinked in surprise and sighed before reaching his hand up to caress his brothers cheek. Then he placed his hand on the back of his brothers neck and pulled him down into a passionate kiss.

"Hmmph. Matty. So tasty."

Pulling away from the make out session his brother clearly wanted, Matt wrapped his arms around his brothers neck and looked into his eyes.

"I love you, Jeffy. Please let me help you get better. I'll go with you to seek help."

Tears began to well up in Jeff's eyes. He simply nodded in agreement before pulling his brother fully into his arms.

"So to answer your question, Matty, We are fucking each other. I have missed you so much that it hurts and yeah I am attracted to you, you sexy beast. So what you're my brother and it's wrong. You're amazing."

Matt then sighed and realized he would have to take some time to think about all that has happened. Having sex with Jeff felt incredible and Jeff was the most gorgeous person on this planet to him but he had cheated on his wife and so had Jeff cheated on his.


	5. Chapter 5

Matt was laying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. Jeff had left to go get some things from his house. He promised he would be back in around a couple of hours at least.

He was trying to hold back some tears. He needed to take some time to think about everything. Everything was spiraling out of control.

He was happy with his wife Reby. He loved her with all his heart. He couldn't understand why he was doing this, at all.

Rolling over and grabbing his phone off the nightstand he smiled at the picture of him on top of Jeff's shoulders that he had put on the lock screen. As soon as Jeff had left the WWE due to his knee injury he had been staring at that picture a lot.

That knee. Jeff could walk very carefully on it at least so he had called for a ride over to his place.

At least he's being safe, Matt smiled before his eyes began to well up again. Then sighing he closed his eyes and slipped into a slumber that was interrupted by the sound of the door opening and closing a while later.

Matt didn't even bother to get up or call out to Jeff. He couldn't handle being around him, right now and needed a few more moments to compose himself.

Jeff, on the other hand, sensed that something was up. Usually, his big bro was awake and excited to be in his presence. He would always come running over whenever he entered the house, crushing him into a hug.

Besides, he had something to talk to his brother about.

He put down the bag he had been carrying, cautiously walked over to the stairs and slowly ascended them.

Immediately upon entering Matt's room, he was met with a very disheveled sight. Matt was laying on his bed with his hair loose and unkempt and his clothes were askew. His eyes were bloodshot and very red.

All Jeff could do was stare wide eyed at him. Matt barely looked back at him so he slowly walked over to the bed, sat down beside his brother and cautiously placed his hand on top of Matt's.

Matt couldn't bring himself to look at Jeff. He barely even registered that he had come into the room let alone sat down beside him. He let out a quiet sigh and forced his head to turn towards Jeff.

It was at that moment Matt knew he was losing control over his feelings. He barely wasted any time as he grabbed Jeff's wrist and pulled him down on top of him into a very passionate kiss.

Jeff barely registered anything, it happened so fast. Big strong muscled arms wrapped around his waist as he heard the words he had already assumed would eventually come out of his brother.

"God damn it, I'm so in love with you, brother Nero."

Matt had felt this way towards Jeff for as long as he could remember. Obviously he couldn't do anything about it because being with your biological sibling is a very forbidden thing.

Jeff's eyes widened as he looked at his brother's face.

Then he laid his head onto his brother's chest. "Good." was the only word out of his mouth before he slowly exhaled.

"I need to talk to you, Matt."

Matt's eyes widened. "About what, sweet brother?"

Nervously Jeff spat it out. "I didn't go home just to get some things. I called my wife to tell her about what happened between us."

The sound that came out of Matt just then was one not of shock but relief. "What did she say?"

"Matt, what do you think happened? She cried in pain is what!"

Tears welled up in Matt's eyes. Jeff didn't want to hurt his brother. "Oh Matt, don't cry. It's not as bad as you think it is. She cried for a few minutes then calmed right down and said she understood. She had noticed me for years steal loving glances from you and even caught me looking at your picture with an odd sappy look on my face. She loves me, wants me to be happy and wants to see if we can all work something out. We still love each other very much and I love having a family of my own but I have always had a part of me attracted to guys. I kept it in because I wanted to end up with a wife someday so I never explored that side of me. So when we use to lay together when we were younger I didn't think much about the fact we are siblings I just soaked in the

fact that I was with my amazing Matt without even realizing I was doing it."

"We really messed ourselves up mentally when we were younger by cuddling all sweaty after wrestling for hours, didn't we Jeffy?" Matt sighed. He tightened his hold on his brother. Then he finally confessed. "I'm scared to tell Reby about us."

Jeff's heart began to beat a bit faster. "You think I wasn't scared to tell my wife? I was petrified but I just forced myself to do it."

Matt sighed and decided he had to do the right thing.

So asking his brother to give him some privacy, he reached for his phone and made the scariest call of his life...

A couple of hours later...

Finally, it had been done. He had told his wife he loved her very much and then told her what happened.

Reby hadn't taken it as well as Jeff's wife, Beth had. She didn't know what to do but he wanted to be with guys as much as he wanted to be with her. Especially he wanted to be with his Jeff. If he got to from time to time but not let it get in the way of their marriage and family, he would stay devoted to her and keep these feelings he had for guys and his brother at bay.

He had promised her this much, that nothing would change but she didn't know if she could believe him. What if doing this would change everything and he wanted to leave her to find some guy to be with?

He was 100% sure this would never happen because as much as he had some feelings for his gender, those feelings ended with his darling brother.

This much he told Reby and asked her to at least give him a chance to talk things out together.

She agreed and he hung up, scared but excited to possibly get to have the one thing he had wanted for a very long time and keep his family

He loved Jeff with all his heart and all that had been going on between them was inevitable, he realized, with a sigh.

Just then his brother poked his head into the room and frowned at him.

Matt laid down onto the bed and sighing again stretched out his arms.

"Come here."

Obeying, Jeff crawled into Matt's outstretched arms and as they closed around him he smiled as Matt spoke again.

"We should all talk about what happened together, my sweet Jeffro but for now I just want to hold you tight and help you feel better."

Jeff smiled at these words. "Matt, as much as I love you, I'm beginning to want to be with you more than even Beth these days. We should address this."


End file.
